Incident
by Kiyomi Hasebe
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita dengan para karakter Kuroko no Basuke sebagai aktor/aktrisnya. Ada yang berupa teka-teki, ada juga yang tidak. /Many warnings inside! Maybe contents gore/ It's just fanfiction, don't make it serious/ [episode 2: starring Midorima] Reading for pleasure!
1. 1 DARKNESS

.

.

.

.

 **1\. DARKNESS**

Starring: Kuroko Tetsuya & Akashi Seijuurou

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

The story is mine

.

.

.

.

Akashi tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, semuanya nampak gelap. Namun pemuda surai marun itu mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Akashi-kun." Dari suara dan gaya bicara, Akashi sangat kenal kalau pemiliknya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Suara ketukan pertemuan antara sepatu dan lantai berhenti.

Jantung Akasih seketika berdegup hebat. Dirinya panik, emosi, pokoknya semua hal negatif langsung memenuhi pikirannya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahi Akashi. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, gelap gulita.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI, TETSUYA!?" Akhirnya Akashi hanya bisa berteriak. Berharap Kuroko tidak mendekatinya. Tapi keinginannya nihil, langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi, dan terasa semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, Akashi-kun." Suara Kuroko yang datar dan jelas sekali terdengar tanpa emosi kembali merasuk ke dalam gendang telinga Akashi. Seketika sekujur tubuh Akashi bergetar, dia mulai tidak nyaman dalam duduknya.

 _Sial, apa yang dilakukan para penjaga!? Bukannya tugas mereka adalah membuat Tetsuya sebisa mungkin tidak dapat menjangkau tempat ini!_ Bahkan Akashi mulai menyalahkan keberadaan para pengawalnya yang seperti kehilangan fungsi. Dia benar-benar kehilangan pegangan.

"MINTA MAAF KATAMU!?" Akashi berteriak lagi seperti itu adalah hal yang dapat mengusir kehadiran Kuroko. Di hati Akashi ada rasa tidak terima, dendam, kebencian yang sangat. Tapi tetap saja satu yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan sesuatu dalam bentuk pembelaan diri: pengelihatan. Ruangan sangat gelap, bahkan Akashi tidak dapat memprediksi keberadaan Kuroko—entah pemuda itu ada di depan atau di belakangnya. Itulah yang membuat kewaspadaan Akashi sangatlah besar.

"Aku sudah bersalah padamu, Akashi-kun. Aku menyesal." Kini Kuroko membuat suaranya terdengar memohon. Yang mengejutkan, Akashi merasakan hawa kehadiran yang sangat dekat. Dada Akashi serasa hendak meledak.

"Pasti berat kan, berada dalam ruangan yang gelap? Makanya itu, aku menyesal."

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT SEMUA INI TERJADI!"

"Aku hanya mengabulkan janjimu, Akashi-kun. Kau kalah dariku di _grand final_ Winter Cup."

"TAPI AKU BERJANJI SEPERTI ITU PADA TIMKU SAAT AKU MELAWAN SHINTAROU!"

"Ssshh.. pelankan suaramu, Akashi-kun. Tidakkah tenggorokanmu kesakitan kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu terus?"

"Kenapa Tetsuya... KENAPA!?" Akashi sudah putus asa. Air hangat mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Senang sekali dapat melihat dengan jelas dirimu yang menyedihkan seperti ini, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah lama menginginkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun." Suara Kuroko yang lembut terus mengalun, seraya ada permukaan seperti kulit—yang terasa halus dan dingin—yang dirasakan Akashi pada tangan kanannya.

 _Apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya!? Dia menggenggam tanganku?_ Akashi memikirkan asumsi karena merasa curiga setengah mati. Tapi dengan kasar, Akashi segera menampik sesuatu yang kini menagkupi tangan kanannya itu.

"Kau kasar sekali, Akashi-kun. Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf padamu." Suara Kuroko terdengar, namun ada sedikit emosi terasa dalam nadanya. Emosi murka.

"Heh, AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARIPADA MENERIMA MAAFMU!" Bahkan Akashi berkata seperti itu saking bencinya dia menerima kehadiran Kuroko.

"Hooo..." Kali ini, setiap suara yang dilontarkan Kuroko, rasanya jantung Akashi seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Baiklah." Suara langkah kaki menjauh diiringi perkataan Kuroko yang mengandung arti ambigu.

"KAU MAU APA, TETSUYA!? APA TINDAKANMU YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI MASIH KURANG!?"

"Tapi aku terus berpikir, Akashi-kun." Tanggapan yang dilontarkan Kuroko tidak berkesinambungan dengan bentakan keras Akashi.

"Kata orang, balas dendam itu tidak menyelesaikan apapun." Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Saat itu, kau masih bisa melawan. Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar mewujudkan balas dendamku."

"KALAU KAU SUDAH TAHU BALAS DENDAM TIDAK MENYELESAIKAN APAPUN, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA!?" Amarah penuh kebencian masih menguasai Akashi. Ia tidak peduli sekarang posisi Kuroko sedang dimana, entah dekat atau jauh, entah masih disini atau sudah pergi. Sudah dibilang kan, ruangan tempat Akashi berada benar-benar gelap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dendam yang kau wujudkan pada Kagami-kun? Apakah itu membuatmu menang Winter Cup begitu saja?" Suara Kuroko sangat dingin. Rasa kesal sangat kentara dalam nadanya.

"Aku menyesal telah tertipu oleh senyummu waktu itu, Akashi-kun. Aku sungguh menyesal..."

Akashi merasakan hembusan nafas panas tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"TUNGGU, TETSUYA! KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK KESINI!?" Akashi berteriak ketakutan. Dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga diri karena nasibnya telah di ujung tanduk.

"Tentu saja orang-orang lain yang masih menyayangi Kagami-kun dan tidak rela dengan kematiannya di tanganmu-lah yang membantuku."

Sesuatu yang dingin dirasakan Akashi di tengkuk lehernya.

"Jadi, aku menyesal akan melakukan ini padamu, Akashi-kun. Apakah kau juga menyesal telah melakukan hal ini pada Kagami-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **a/n: Efek kebanyakan baca Riddle horor di internet ya kayak begini, jadi ngarang sesuatu yang gak jelas -,- /slapped/ btw ini fic pertama saya di fandom kurobas, semoga gak absurd! hehe...  
**

 **Apakah ada readers yang bisa jawab teka-tekinya, hayoooo...? Silahkan jawab di kolom reviews, jawabannya yang official akan saya sertakan di cerita lainnya pada chapter selanjutnya, hehehehe~**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Dan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI bagi yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya minna-san~!**

 **Ohya, request character terbuka lebar lho, hehe /peace/**

 **Sampai jumpa di epsiode kedepan~**


	2. 2 ORGANS THIEF

.

.

.

.

 **2\. ORGANS THIEF**

Starring: Midorima Shintarou

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

The story is mine

.

.

.

.

Midorima memang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ramalan zodiak atau sejenisnya. Tapi dia tidak percaya hantu, malah menganggapnya konyol karena gambaran hantu sendiri seringkali hanya disebabkan oleh sugesti dan kurang akan penjelasan ilmiah. Namun pada suatu hari ketika tim basket Shutoku sedang istirahat setelah latihan, entah bagaimana bisa perhatian Midorima tertuju pada sekumpulan anggota tim utama yang sedang mengobrol.

"Kalian sudah dengar tentang tragedi 'pencurian organ' yang sedang ramai dibicarakan di kalangan masyarakat tidak?" Takao mengubah alur pembicaraan jadi mengarah ke yang berbau horor. Midorima mengernyit, sungguh rasanya tidak enak didengar oleh telinganya.

"Astaga, jadi yang seperti itu ada juga?"

"Ceritakan detailnya!" Sang Kapten Otsubo dan Miyaji mulai menyahut antusias. Kini Midorima terlanjur ikut mendengarkan dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja seraya mengabaikan.

"Konon katanya kalau kau melewati gang-gang sempit dan gelap yang biasa dijadikan jalan pintas, kau akan dibunuh oleh sosok misterius dan organmu dicuri!" cerita Takao lengkap dengan wajah yang dibuat serius dan sangat meyakinkan. Tiga orang anggota lainnya yang duduk melingkar bersamanya serentak membelalak kaget.

"Menyeramkan sekali..."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau lewat jalan pintas kalau pulang malam-malam!"

"Apakah pelakunya sudah pernah tertangkap?" tanya Kimura serius. Semua mata memandangnya. Termasuk Midorima, setuju dengan pertanyaan sang senpai karena dia juga penasaran dengan hal itu sejak tadi.

"Banyak kabar mengatakan kalau itu bisa jadi hantu. Sebab tidak pernah ada saksi mata yang melihat pelakunya, atau apapun yang menjadi jejak kalau ada 'seseorang' yang melakukannya." Penjelasan Takao semakin membuat tiga seniornya terpaku, merasa merinding mendengarnya. Midorima justru tidak puas dengan ucapan dari sang partner tim.

"Kalau sampai seperti itu kenapa tidak ada dalam pemberitaan di media massa, nanodayo?" Karena sudah tidak tahan akhirnya Midorima angkat suara. Empat pasang mata berpindah memusatkan perhatian kearahnya.

"Oh ayolah, Shin-chan. Ini hanya sekedar _urband legend._ Kebenaran ada atau tidaknya saja belum bisa dipastikan. Hanya kabar yang menyebar dari mulut-ke mulut."

"Kalau begitu, hanya sekedar _fake_ saja ya?" tanya Midorima sarkastik. Takao melebarkan mata mendengarnya.

"Meski begitu, aku menyarankan agar hati-hati saja kalau pulang larut malam." Takao mengendikkan bahu. Seraya memalingkan muka dan membetulkan letak kacamata yang bahkan samasekali tidak miring, Midorima membalas acuh.

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan percaya cerita hantumu yang konyol itu."

Mendengar ucapan dingin partner se-timnya, Takao hanya memutar mata malas.

.

.

.

"Nenekku mengalami gagal ginjal." Raut Takao tampak sangat lemas. Midorima sampai menghentikan acara membaca ramalan horoskop di majalah mingguan miliknya. Menatap partner timnya prihatin.

"Aku turut berduka... Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Ah, sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Untung saja keluarga kami membawa nenek ke Rumah Sakit keluarga Akashi. Disana sedang tersedia banyak pasokan donor organ dalam. Kebetulan ada ginjal yang cocok dengan nenekku. Meski Akashi Seijuurou itu lumayan seram, tapi salahsatu perusahaan keluarganya telah menolong nenek. Aneh juga ya? Hehehe..." Takao bercerita mencoba mengatasi kecemasan Midorima. Setelah mendengar itu pun, Midorima dapat bernafas lega.

"Oh begitu, baguslah." Dan Midorima melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Eh ya, tadi aku bertemu kapten. Katanya hari ini latihan dijadikan sedikit lebih keras karena pertandingan yang akan datang sangatlah penting. Mungkin para anggota bisa-bisa dipulangkan lumayan larut." Kembali membuka suara, Takao memberikan kabar penting. Midorima hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Hati-hati, Shin-chan. Lebih baik jangan lewat jalan pintas saat pulang." Perkataan Takao yang ini membuat Midorima mengernyit.

"Jangan sangkut-pautkan dengan cerita horor picisanmu beberapa hari lalu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan percaya dengan hal begituan."

"Begitukah? Huu.. Kalau begitu kau samasekali tidak seru!" ejek Takao dengan nada menggerutu. Midorima hanya menatapnya malas sebelum kembali pada kabar Horoskop yang lebih menarik di matanya.

.

.

.

Latihan berakhir. Seluruh anggota tim Shutoku membubarkan diri dan berpamit untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ketika Midorima keluar dari stadion basket sekolah, langit sudah cukup gelap menandakan malam sudah sangat larut. Tapi Midorima masih bisa bernafas lega karena hujan tidak turun.

Menuju rumahnya, Midorima berjalan sendirian karena tidak ada rekan yang searah dengan tempat tinggalnya. Angin berhembus dingin membuat Midorima tidak betah juga berlama-lama di jalanan. Padahal disekitarnya juga masih sangat ramai oleh banyak orang.

Disebabkan oleh rasa lelah akibat latihan yang diforsir, Midorima ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah. Ia langsung ingat bahwa dirinya pernah menemukan jalan pintas agar lebih cepat sampai. Namun jalan tersebut berada di tempat yang amat sepi dengan penerangan mini, serta entah kenapa cerita Takao tentang 'pencuri organ' kembali terulang di pikirannya.

 _Ah, buat apa percaya pada gosip masyarakat?_ Batin Midorima menyadarkan diri. Akhirnya dengan yakin ia memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas. Yang diinginkannya hanya cepat sampai di rumah, makan, mandi, lalu istirahat tidur.

Hanya sekitar dua menit, Midorima sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan dilanjutkan dengan memasuki sebuah gang kecil, lampunya remang-remang, tapi Midorima samasekali tidak merasa merinding. Ia berjalan terus dengan langkah lebar-lebar—bahkan suara derap sepatu olahraganya sampai terdengar. Angin berhembus semakin dingin saja sepertinya.

KLONTANG.

Tiba-tiba Midorima mendengar suara benda jatuh, seperti benda _stainless._ Padahal setahunya, pada jam segini pasti tidak ada siapapun di gang kecil seperti ini. Terbukti bahwa dari tadi dia tidak berpapasan dengan orang lain selama perjalanan. Midorima mencoba mengacuhkannya, mungkin saja suara dentingan air menetes dari pipa-pipa pada bangunan-bangunan di kanan-kiri gang. Tapi suara tadi jelas sekali kalau benda sejenis _stainless_ yang terjatuh.

Kaki Midorima refleks memelan saat melangkah. Kini Midorima lebih waspada, bisa saja ada preman atau penjahat sedang bersembunyi di sekitar sini mengingat tempatnya sepi. Tapi satu hal lagi yang membuat Midorima sampai berhenti berjalan dan matanya melotot. Sepanjang jalan yang dilihatnya ke depan, ada bercak darah yang nampak jelas kalau sesuatu dari sumber darah itu telah diseret. Bahkan Midorima dengan terkejutnya baru sadar kalau sepatunya menginjak genangan darah. Bau anyirnya pun menandakan darah tersebut masih baru dan belum mengring.

 _Apa-apaan semua darah ini!?_ Pikiran Midorima mulai panik. Jantungnya berderu begitu keras sampai dadanya sakit. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Midorima, dia juga bernafas dengan berat.

 _Tapi tinggal sedikit lagi..._ batin Midorima mengingat jalan keluar dari gang sudah dekat. Ia pun mengangkat sepatunya dari genangan darah tadi, melangkah perlahan. Midorima tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini—tidak, bahkan dia mulai ketakutan!

Perlahan Midorima berpikir cerita Takao mungkin saja benar. Apakah sang 'pencuri organ' ada di sekitar sini? Kalau iya, apakah dia akan mengincar Midorima?

Untuk kedua kali, kaki Midorima kaku di tempat. Dia melihat siluet bayangan seseorang. Karena penerangan minim, pemilik siluet yang mungkin berdiri tidak jauh di depannya jadi belum bisa terlihat. Kini Midorima benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Tapi siluet itu membesar. Menandakan pemiliknya berjalan mendekat kearah Midorima.

Karena tidak bisa bergerak, Midorima hanya bisa terdiam dengan detak jantung yang serasa akan meledak. Dia gemetar karena rasa panik dan ketakutan yang menjadi-jadi. Hampir saja pemuda surai hijau itu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa kalau saja dia tidak melihat sosok yang akhirnya terkena sedikit sinar lampu sehingga terlihat wajahnya.

"Hai, Shintarou."

Midorima masih diam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya dia dapat sedikit tenang, semua tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia menghela nafas begitu panjang sambil masih menatap sosok bersurai marun yang berdiri beberapa kaki di depannya.

 _Cuma Akashi ternyata..._ batin Midorima lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **a/n: cerita ini cuma fiksi loh ya, jadi cerita neneknya Takao sakit ataupun keluarga Akashi punya rumah sakit cuma sekedar imajinasi tambahan saja. Selamat menjawab teka-teki episode kali ini di kolom reviews!**

 **Jawaban teka-teki dari cerita sebelumnya: Akashi buta. Matanya tercongkel (yang lihat Kurobas season 3 pasti tahu deh tentang janji Akashi mencongkel matanya kalau sampai kalah sama Shutoku) saat Kuroko mencoba untuk membunuhnya, saking saja Akashi masih bisa menyelamatkan diri saat pertama kali Kuroko menyerang dirinya, makanya dia masih hidup. Sebelumnya Kuroko dendam pada Akashi karna sudah membunuh Kagami sebab Akashi tidak terima dikalahkan Seirin saat Winter Cup. Saat Kuroko mendatangi tempat Akashi bersembunyi, dia dibantu banyak orang lain yang tidak terima dengan kematian Kagami, termasuk Seirin karena Kuroko tidak sekuat itu kalau sendirian menyerang Akashi. Akashi pun mati di tangan Kuroko di akhir cerita.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, mem-favs, fols, apalagi Review-nya! Jawaban sebenarnya kisah episode ini akan disertakan pada cerita lain berikutnya!**

 **Untuk yang request chara, terima kasih! Akan saya pikirkan dulu jalan ceritanya ya, hehehe... /bows/**

 **Kalau ada kesalahan apapun yang saya lakukan di cerita kali ini, saya mohon maaf...**

 **Sampai jumpa~**


End file.
